Undiscovered
by gargz
Summary: "I just...I just want to see you," He whispers, "just let me see you...please"  Takes place in Season 2 after Finn and Rachel broke up. Finn has moments where he wants her, really wants her, but things are different now. Canon but with some changes.
1. Chapter 1

There are days where he misses her like _really_ misses her. It usually happens every couple of weeks, he'll be in his room or he'll hear a song one of their songs, or he sees a picture of them on Facebook or recently when looking through his drawers for his favorite band t-shirt he finds one of her cardigan's neatly folded laying amongst his clothes and the force of the thoughts that cross his mind are enough to knock him off his feet.

But then things change again, he remembers what she did how easy it was to throw away all they had, and then he remembers Quinn. Their together again and its easy, mostly. They don't talk about their past they just go through it all like it never existed, like she didn't cheat on him and have a kid with his best friend, its easier that way.

He and Rachel are still friends, as good as any considering all they've been through. Quinn doesn't like it much and he can take her making fun of him or calling him dumb, but he refuses to give up his friendship with Rachel, even though most days its hard.

Today he's having one of _those_ days, a day where he wants her like really _wants_ her. He doesn't know why but the feelings just creep up on him and it takes so much energy to fight them off.

Their the last in the choir room after Glee, everyone is clearing out making plans for the weekend, but Finn remains sitting. Rachel's still sitting down with her head in her notebook, hair like a curtain over her face, hidden. Before he can even register what he's doing his hand shoots out and pushes her hair away from her neck and behind her ear. He's shocked at what he just did that he doesn't even give Rachel a chance to say anything before he shoots out of his seat, "I gotta go." He mumbles and barely hears Rachel whisper back, "okay."

It happens again a couple weeks later, he's on his way out to go see Quinn but when he walks into his kitchen he sees Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel. Their having a sleep over and decided to make cookies from scratch, one of Rachel's recipes. She's not participating instead is standing behind the island watching and laughing at the disaster her friends are making.

Nobody acknowledges his presence just a quick nod and their back to work. He stands their watching her, laughing and smiling at his brother's silliness and again he has this desire. He walks toward her, standing beside her and slowly, again before he can think, trails his fingers lightly down her arm until they reach her open palm. She squeezes his fingers when they reach her hand and it lasts all of two seconds before he abruptly pulls away muttering he has to go, "It's okay." He hears her say this time.

Their all at some party thrown by some kid on some team, the whole Glee club coming together. These parties are all the same someones always drunk, someone's always caught making out with someone they shouldn't and there's always a fight. The routine is tiresome and boring but he's the captain of the football team so he has to show up, especially with his Cheerio girlfriend. Who he can't find, somewhere gossiping about something with someone. He doesn't care, but then his eyes find Rachel, she's standing by the window talking to some jock, he knows because of the letterman jacket. He's not on the football team, soccer he thinks is where he recognizes him.

She's laughing and smiling with this guy, who seems to be the one making her laugh. And he's, well he's jealous, really jealous. He know's he has no right, he knows that but still, he want's her remember.

He hear's Quinn call his name, and when he turns back Rachel is gone and so is the guy. Now he panic's, he's worried and angry and jealous and he doesn't have time to think about much more before he's rushing around the house looking for her, before he finds her sitting outside, alone on the porch.

He doesn't say anything just stands there looking at her back. "Are you going to come sit or stare at my back all night?" Again he doesn't say anything just slowly lowers himself beside her.

He's not sure what to say now so he just blurts the first thing that comes to mind, "Where's the guy?" He tries to leave his voice neutral, but he knows that she can detect the jealously, which is why she rolls her eyes.

"Jeremy? Probably with his girlfriend." Finn's head snaps to her face when she says that. "Oh, I didn't know….how do you guys know each other?" Finn asks curious now. "I teach his little sister dance every saturday afternoon. Jeremy always comes by to pick her up after soccer practice." Finn nods his head, he was right about the guy being a jock.

"He's a nice guy always says hi to me at school and he's never thrown a slushy in my face, so he's already in my good books." Finn just looks down, now that they've broken up Rachel is a free target.

"You know you have no right to be jealous?" Rachel says after a moment of silence, he just looks at her confused. Before he has a chance to say anything she's already cut him off. "You broke up with me and you moved on first, it's not that easy for me to just forget everything we shared and move on." Rachel says anger evident in her voice as she gets up and walks away from him.

"Hey, you're the one that cheated on me," He says angry too that she's blaming this on him. She whips around so fast he has to take a step back, "You're right I did but what about those times _you_ kissed me when you were with Quinn you're _pregnant_ girlfriend? I know I am as much to blame but you never said no or pushed me away." Her voice is starting to rise. "And now you not only forgave Quinn for lying and cheating on Sam with you, you also forgive Puck who got you're girlfriend pregnant in the first place. Tell me how any of this is fair." Tears are now running down her face.

"I gave you space like you asked and barely a month after we break up you're back together with Quinn. Sorry but it's not that easy for me, I loved you…and it clearly meant more to me that it did to you." He tries to argue because of course he loved her, _loves her_ but things are different now….

He watches her walk away right past Quinn who is standing on the stair's, no doubt just caught the whole conversation. He makes his way toward her, "Everything okay?" She asks, although she knows the answer, one he won't give her though. He nods his head, "yeah everything's fine. But I think we need to talk." Quinn nods her head understandingly. Deep down she knew it was only a matter of time.

"I have to ask you something." He says to which Quinn nods her head, "When we were dating, the first time, did you know that Rachel and I kissed?" He's unsure he even wants to ask but he has too. Quinn's quiet for a moment before nodding her head, "Yeah I knew, girls always know." Finn looks sad for a moment before asking why she never confronted him.

"What was I supposed to say? I was pregnant with your best friends baby and lying to you about, it didn't exactly have any merit." Finn nods his head. They don't say much more but they both know its over, for good this time.

When he gets home that night he goes to his room and finds his box of all things that belong or remind him of Rachel and finds his favorite picture. It's the two of them from the summer, he's giving her a piggy back ride and their both laughing hysterically. He's sitting on the floor his back pressed to his bed when Kurt walks in and wordlessly hands him a glass of warm milk.

Their both quiet before Finn speaks, "I broke up with Quinn, for good this time." Kurt nods his head, "Good." To which Finn just rolls his eyes, "I know you never liked her." Kurt just laughs and shakes his head.

"I like Quinn, I just don't like her when she's with you, just like I don't like you when you're with her." Finn's head snaps to Kurt's when he hears that his own brother doesn't like him. "Don't look at me like that Finn, you know what I'm talking about. You let her walk all over you, and you ignore the good people in your life." He says eyes trained to the photo in Finn's hand.

"There is a reason you never got rid of any of her stuff." Finn doesn't need to ask who he's talking about, he already knows.

He sleeps like crap that night, barely getting any sleep and is well awake before he usually is on a Saturday morning. When he rolls over and reads the clock, 11:45 am, instead of trying to sleep any more he gets up.

He makes it 5 past 12 to the dance studio, no doubt Rachel's class has already started. He tries to be discreet so he makes his way to the top of the bleachers that are usually used by parents. He doesn't know if she see's him, she makes no indication.

An hour later the class is over and parents are starting to pick up their kids, and then he notices Jeremy walk in and instantly get tackled by a little girl with dark brown hair, Finn assumes his sister. Jeremy and Rachel talk for a little before his sister starts to get impatient and then its just him and Rachel.

She finally looks up at him, "what are you doing here?" She asks, her voice calm and soft. He makes his way down the bleachers until he's standing on the dance floor a few feet in front of her.

"I just…I just want to see you." Her eyes snap up to his ready to cut in, but he wont let her. "I just want to see you Rachel, just let me see you please…" He's practically pleading. She doesn't know what he means so she just nods her head and leaves.

She finally gets it when the next week and the week after and 4 after that he continues to show up every saturday in time for her dance class. She's not sure what to make of it but she doesn't say anything, she teaches he watches they say hello and she leaves.

Class is just finishing up with Clara a sweet little girl with sandy blonde hair asks her who that boy is that she see's every week. Rachel actually freezes for a second, she's not sure how to describe who Finn is, so she goes the safe route, "He's a friend." She says as she watches Finn walk down the bleachers towards her.

"Ms. Rachel I think he likes you." Little Clara says, "He always looks at you and…and smiles real big when you dance and specially when you sing." Rachel smiles at the little girl before her.

"Good lesson today Rach," Finn says when he reaches her, he looks down to see the cutest little girl staring up at him. "And who is this?" He asks with a sweet smile. Rachel introduces Clara who is suddenly really shy and tries to hide behind her legs.

Finn just laughs and sticks out his hand, "Hi I'm Finn I'm Rachel's friend. You're a really lovely dancer Clara. I wish I could dance like you." Clara's eyes light up at the compliment and she moves from behind Rachel to take Finn's hand.

"I could…umm…I could teach you? Ms. Rachel says I'm real good cause I practice lots." Her eyes light up with excitement and Finn doesn't have the heart to say no. Rachel excuses herself for a moment saying she needs to call Clara's mother to confirm today's plans.

When she comes back into the studio she can't help but laugh, Finn's 6"3 frames compared to Clara's barely 4 feet is probably the cutest thing she's ever seen. She doesn't hesitate to take out her cell and capture the moment. They don't notice her at first and she can't hear their conversation, but she notices when Finn kneel's down to Clara's height.

"Uhh Mr. Finn," the little dancer says pulling on Finn's sleeve. He looks down at her and kneel's to her level when it appears she wants to ask him something. "Uh…whats it…what's it like…all da way up der." She says pointing to above his head. He laughs because its not the first time a child's been in wonder about his height.

"Why don't I show you." He smiles and picks Clara up and puts her on his shoulders her excitement is immediate, "Wow! I can almost reach the clouds!" She says as she reaches for the sky. The sound of Rachel's laughter instantly catches their attention and turn to see her with her phone already pointed at them for a picture.

"Okay come on Clara time to go." Rachel says when Finn let's the little girl down from his shoulders and watches her skip her way toward Rachel whose grabbed the tiny dancer's coat off the rack and helping her into it. He sees that Clara is having issues with her zipper so he goes over to help her, she smiles her thanks. "We're going to da park for a pic-a-nic." She smiles wide.

"Wow sounds like fun," Finn smiles back looking up at Rachel to see that she has her coat on and is ready to go. "Well you two have fun." Finn says as he gets ready to go as well.

"Rachel can Finn come with us? Please?" Clara looks up at her with wide eyes and a bright smile. There's no use in even arguing with her she smiles and nods her head yes. "Yay! Finn come on a pic-a-nic with us?" She says grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the exit. He sends a crocked smile over his should to Rachel who just shrugs and smiles.

They all pile in Rachel's car that has Clara's car seat and Rachel drives to the nearest park. Once they get there Clara and Rachel go and find the perfect spot for the picnic while Finn grabs the basket in the trunk.

Once they find the right spot and Rachel sets everything up they sit down and eat. Rachel made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, apple slices and juice boxes which get passed out equally. Clara sits herself in Rachel's lap and is quietly eating away at her sandwich, occasionally mumbling to herself. Finn can't help but laugh its the cutest thing he's ever seen, so he pulls out his phone and snaps a few pictures.

Lunch is spent in relative silence both of them just watching Clara as she looks on in wonder of the other kids and the birds. After lunch she notices the ducks in the pond behind them and luckily Rachel came prepared and grabbed a bag of stale bread from her basket. Finn volunteered to take Clara, with a stern warning from Rachel about the little girl not getting wet or near the ducks, they made their way down.

15 minutes later with an empty bag and big grins Finn and Clara made their way back up to Rachel who was watching them from their picnic area. "How was it Clara?" Rachel asked already knowing the answer to come. Clara's smile radiated off her face as she explained, in great detail, each of the ducks and their names.

"Okay Clara its time to go, I've got to get you home." Her frown is immediate but its getting late and Rachel can already tell she's getting tired by the way she keeps rubbing her eyes.

"Hey how about we get some ice cream and then we go home, that sound good." Finn asks the little girl when he can see that her pout is going to turn into full fledged tears in a matter of seconds. Immediately her frown is replaced by a smile especially when Finn hoists her up on his shoulders again. Together they walk toward the ice cream truck just across the street.

At the stop light Clara looks down at Rachel, "we're crossing the street now Rachel that mean's you have to hold onto Finn's hand. That's the rule, Ms. Hagen always says so." Clara explains, Rachel know's there's no use in arguing so she reaches over and grasps Finn's hand. A shiver runs down her spine, and she knows she hears a small moan from him. Its been a long time since they've held hands and up until now she thought she forgot what his felt like in hers.

They cross the street to the ice cream truck where Clara gets a chocolate dipped cone while Finn and Rachel opt for Vanilla. They find a bench to sit on and Finn places Clara in his lap and watches her attempt to put the whole thing in her mouth. He and Rachel laugh when they see the mess she's making. Finally after 10 minutes they clean up and head out.

They stop at the studio first to drop off Finn so he can get his car. When he looks in the back seat he sees Clara passed out with her head against the window, poor girl she tried to stay away the whole time but with such a busy day she didn't stand a chance.

They both get out of the car and Finn makes his way to the driver side, looking into the window. "She's amazing." He says fondly of the sleeping girl, Rachel nods her head.

"I had a really good time today," He says facing her now, hands deep in his pockets. "Me too." Rachel whispers back. Slowly Finn moves towards her, trapping her against her car door. He tentatively reaches out to her not sure if he's going to startle her or not, and slowly grasps her hand in his, squeezing lightly before trailing his eyes back up to hers.

He takes another step towards her, now he can feel the heat from her body radiating against his. Slowly his lifts his hand to cup her cheek and places his lips against hers. Its a light kiss, its just about lips against lips nothing else. He can feel her hesitance and he can't blame her but she is kissing him back. When air becomes an issue he pulls away, both of them breathing hard, he places his forehead against hers. Running his thumb over her now swollen lips he whispers, "I'm breaking your heart." He's not sure if its a question or not, he just says it.

Her breath catches and she finally opens her eyes and thats when he notices the tears slowly falling down her cheeks. He's quick to whip them away but instead of using his hand he uses his lips and kisses them away. "Okay, okay," he repeats before he steps away from her, watching as she gets back in her car and drives off.

He's left standing against his truck in an empty parking lot alone and its not until an hour later that he finally gets in his truck and drives away.

When he gets home its almost midnight and Kurt's still awake, even though he goes to bed every night at 11:30 sharp. He knows if he's up its probably because Rachel called him and told him what happened.

He doesn't say anything as he lowers himself to the couch beside Kurt and accepts the cup of milk wordlessly. He has enough common sense to place it on the coffee table in front of him just as a sob escapes him and his whole body is wracked. Kurt just pulls him close and silently allows his big brother to cry on his shoulder.

He wakes up the next morning to the smell of fresh pancakes and bacon. He gets up and makes his way to the kitchen where he see's Kurt preparing himself a plate. They don't say anything, Finn just wraps his arms around him and hugs him, letting him go after a moment with a light kiss to the forehead. Then goes to fill his own plate before he sits at the table with his family.

Breakfast is relatively quiet when he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. When he turns on the screen he sees that Rachel send him a picture text, and when he opens it he can't help but grin when he sees the picture of him with little Clara on his shoulders smiling big.

"Who's the little girl, she's cute." Kurt says reading the text over Finn's shoulder before he grabs the phone from his brothers hand to get a better look. "That's Clara she's one of the dancers in Rachel's dance classes that she teaches every Saturday." The picture is then passed on to Burt and his mother, "so that's where you go every Saturday?" His mom asks, he blushes and continues to eat.

When he finally gets his phone back he sends her the one he took and for the next half they proceed to text back and forth.

Its not a big deal but he can defiantly feel things change.

* * *

><p><strong>More to come...eventually <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I've had this on my desktop for so long, about the same time I published the first chapter. Note: This is unfinished but I can't get my writers block to actually write anything more so this is what I am posting. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt thinks he should ask her out, he thinks Kurt is crazy there is no way she's going to say yes. Kurt tells him <em>he's<em> the one whose crazy because Rachel loves him, she always has.

He just finds it a little hard to believe right now, especially after everything with Puck and Quinn, he can't really blame her if she's abandoned her love for him. Kurt gets frustrated and tells him to suck it up and be a man, he won't know the answer until he asks, he'd rather never know.

Things with him and Rachel have been okay, normal almost minus the kissing and the dating. They talk all the time, at school, and they hang out, at school. He can feel her getting more comfortable with him she's less hesitant when he's around and doesn't flinch when he touches her, and if anything has changed the fact that they both still like to _feel_ each other hasn't. If he wants to get her attention he'll touch her wrist or skim his thumb down her arm, she'll touch his thigh or tug on his fingers. For anyone that is not them it looks like their dating or at least are together, but its normal for them touching was never their issue, expressing feelings, emotions was, even for Rachel.

It's Friday and he's put it off all week he wants to ask her out but he knows, he _knows_ she's going to say no, he can feel it and yet he pushes himself off his locker and walks towards her.

She's putting away her books when she feels and see's him lean on the locker beside her, "Hi," she hears him whisper, its soft and it makes her smile. She smiles and says Hi back before turning back to her locker. She feels him grip the end of her shirt and lift it a little so he can run his fingers along the hem of her jeans, its Friday so she wanted casual. His touch is incredibly intimate, and if anyone else would've touched her the way he knows she'd slap them, but its Finn…so its okay.

She shudders at the feeling of his thumb moving over her hip, when he touches her she feels sexy and wanted that's never gone away. He tugs on her jeans so she faces him and their eyes meet and they just look at each other silently for a moment before he says anything.

"Can I take you tonight," He whispers, "on a date?" He looks up from where his hand is on her hip and catches her eyes, he can't read her she looks confused and _sad_ and that's when he knows she's going to say no.

"I can't…I…" She doesn't get a chance to finish before her body suddenly feels cold and he's straightened out and is now leaning away from her.

He's just shaking his head, "its okay I knew you were going to say no…but I just wanted to ask." He's still shaking his head in disappointment and muttering to himself, "I knew I shouldn't have listened to Kurt." He's getting ready to walk away when Rachel catches his hand.

"Hey wait…wait…I wasn't saying no….just not tonight because I can't." She tries to explain she can tell Finn wants to ask why she can't but he has no right anymore, what she does and who she does it with so he doesn't ask, just nods his head understandingly. "It's okay…another night maybe." She know's that he won't ask again as much as he wants to she knows he won't, not because he doesn't love her but because he doesn't think she loves him.

"Finn just wait okay." She's still hold his hand and tugs him until he is turned around and face her again, but she pulls him closer so that their only inches apart, she can feel the heat from his body on hers. "I can't tonight because I have to babysit Clara, her parents are both out of town and I volunteered to take her." She can literally feel his body relax and slump against the locker.

He has his eyes closed trying to catch his breath and his grip on her hand has finally loosened. "Sorry I didn't mean to act like such an ass….I just….I'm sorry." He says when he finally opens his eyes looking at her with a small smile and a shrug.

"It's okay…things are complicated…." She also shrugs running her hand up and down his arm. He nods his head and reaches for her sweater again this time playing with a loose fray.

"What if….can I….how about I take you and Clara out tonight?" He asks hopeful and actually excited by his idea. He see's Rachel look up at him surprised, "You wouldn't mind spending your Friday night with me and a five year old?" She asks kind of surprised by him.

He chuckles softly, "not at all I would love nothing more than to take you two out…plus Clara totally loves me." He smiles wide and laughs. He's right though Clara does love him she's all he talks about, Rachel thinks its cute.

"Well what do you have in mind?" She asks curious to their nights activities. "Bowling." He says with a big smile, its the perfect place for all three of them he knows that and so does she. She agrees and he tells her he'll pick them up at 6. She smiles and he takes a step closer to her, leans down and places a very soft kiss on her lips before turning and walking away.

She doesn't know when _this _ became a thing with them, the touching and kissing, they've never discussed getting back together so while its confusing for her, its also comfortable and familiar.

At exactly 6 her doorbell rings and when she opens the door she see's Finn standing with his hands in his pockets looking nervous, of course thats quickly replaced with delight when he suddenly has to catch Clara who comes flying at him, "Finny!" She yells before she catapults herself into his arms. "Clara-bear," He smiles and tosses her in the air before catching her safely in his arms.

Rachel just laughs the nicknames started a couple weeks ago and while Finn hates being called 'Finny' if it comes from Clara he's okay with it. "You excited for our night of bowling," he exclaims as he starts to tickle her stomach she laughs and nods at the same time.

He places her back on the ground to help her put on her shoes when Rachel hands him Clara's jacket, while she's gripping one end and he holds onto the other he tugs her until she is bent down, face toward his and slowly he leans up and again gives her a soft kiss on the lips.

Their moment is broken when Clara says, "eww no kissing." They both laugh and Finn sends Rachel a wink before he helps Clara into her jacket. They all pile into Rachel's car, this time with Finn behind the wheel and make their way to the bowling alley.

They get their lane and shoes and while Rachel is helping Clara into her's he goes and orders one veggie pizza and chicken fingers and fries for Clara. They only play one game before Clara starts to get antsy so they pack up and make their way to the arcade where they spend another half hour.

On their way out Clara spots one of those instant photo booths, so they all pile in each girl sitting on one of Finn's knee's and they take their four pictures. One comes out nice with them all smiling at the camera, one has them all making silly faces, the third is the two girls kissing his cheek and the last one captures a special moment with Finn and Rachel smiling at each other while Clara smiles big. Rachel pockets them promising to make copies before they all pile in the car and drive back to her house.

Clara is asleep when they get home so Finn carries her in and puts her on Rachel's bed. Her dad's aren't home and he insists on spending the night not wanting to leave them alone in the house. He goes to sleep on the couch downstairs while she shares her's with Clara.

A little after everyone's asleep Finn feel's himself shaken from his slumber and when he opens his eyes he see's Rachel sitting on the table in front of him. "Hey everything okay?" He asks worried but also not 100% sure of what's happening all he see's is Rachel in her sleep shorts and t-shirt sitting in front of him.

"Yeah every things fine," And before he can ask she assures him that Clara is fine, she's sound asleep. He gives her a questioning look as to why she's up, "I….can I…sleep with you?" She whispers embarrassed that she woke him from his sleep.

"Of course," He says and lifts the blanket and his arm to welcome her in. She climbs on the couch and snuggles into his side, together they share his pillow. Their faces are barely an inch apart, her nose grazes his with every little moment and he can taste her tooth paste without connecting their lips.

They lie together just staring at each other, no words barely any movement just them together. She's the first one to make a move and slowly brings her lips to his. He moans at the first contact and then he can't get enough. Their kisses become desperate almost instantly and he can't keep his hands from roaming her body. They're on her back, squeezing her neck and then he's grabbing her ass in a tight squeeze and she's moaning.

His tongue sweeps her lips for entrance but instead she pulls away breathing hard, "let's go upstairs." Is all she says before she's getting off the couch and pulling him along. Their silent the whole way up the stairs past her bedroom and into the spare.

She releases his hand and slowly walks backwards until she is standing in front the foot of the bed, then slowly she reaches down and pulls her sleep shirt off leaving her chest completely bare. She hears Finn inhale deeply and when she looks up she can see a look of hunger and desire in his eyes.

He hesitates for a moment before he is moving toward her stripping his own shirt in the process. She's moving towards the pillows while he crawls up her body and places his firmly against hers. The rest of the night is spent touching, tasting and feeling each other until exhaustion is too much to overcome.


End file.
